Dearest Char, Darling Char, Beloved Char,
by OtterPotter
Summary: What if those letters Ella never meant to send were sent? How would that change the story we all know and love? Read, Read, Read. REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!
1. The accidental sending

**I was just sitting around bored after dinner, re-reading Ella Enchanted for the umpteenth time, when suddenly this idea occurred to me. I was like oh my gosh!, I have to write this now this is a great idea. And so here I am typing this. For all those movie-lovers, like me, this one's based off the book, and if you haven't read it, it will obviously make no sense to you. Ok, so here we go.**

_**Disclaimer- I own no one, nothing, zip, zero. Though I'm quite willing to take Char anytime. **_

Nancy, one of the severing maids, had found a bundle of envelopes lying carelessly on the floor. Without knowing what tremendous effects could be caused by those seemingly insignificant letters she brought them to the post to be mailed.

A few days later Prince Charmont was busy trying to not lose his head to insanity in the court of Ayortha because of the nobles' lack of conversation and his angry and very confused thoughts about Ella. Presently, he was walking in the gardens when a servant came up to him. "Prince Echarmente, this arrived in the post for you." He said, handing a bundle of envelopes to him." "Thank you." Char said and stared suspiciously at them. He hoped they weren't from that horror of a girl Hattie. He retired to his room and opened the first one.

At the same time in Frell, a girl with brown hair, green eyes, and curiously small feet search at the bottom of her dresser for something. "Mandy, Mandy, they're not here." She said to a frizzy gray haired woman next to her. "I don't know where else they could be Lady," the woman (Mandy) replied. "At least they couldn't have been mailed out." The girl reassured herself, "Could they have?"

Char was about to read the first letter when he recognized the small cramped hand writing. He put it down frowning deeply and lay on his bed. Had the last letter he had received been a trick, or were these a trick? But curiosity got the better of him and he got up to read it. He had never been one for crying, but when he finished the first letter alone, tears were streaming down his face. His love had to go through all of this? He now understood completely. He now loved her more then ever. He now more then ever wanted to go back to Frell. He also now knew he couldn't. He knew these letters weren't meant to be sent at all.

_She never stopped writing to him. _

**What do you think? Forgive grammar, spelling, and so forth… Do you think I should continue this? I'm going to unless someone tells me not to. Review, review, review! Please if you took the time to read this review it! It would make me so very happy and would convince me to write faster. **

**-OtterPotter**


	2. Needing the truth

**Ok, I just have to say how amazing you guys are! I can't believe that I have gotten 4 reviews already and I just posted this story last night! I guess that shows my vast experience. Since you guys are so awesome, I'm here's the next chapter. **

**This chapter is dedicated to my reviewers, ****EllaEnchantedLover, hangout4ever, JJ, and soccerbee3.**

**To those of you who have a fanfic account I hopefully sent you a review reply, if you don't have one, here they are.**

_**JJ- Thank you! Yes, I am planning to do it mostly in Char's point of view, because Char is awesome- thus his mention three times in my title! **_

_**EllaEnchantedLover- Thank you for the good review and I couldn't agree more with your name.**_

**Disclaimer- Yeah, I don't own it, stop making me feel bad. **

**Refresher Paragraph **

**Char was about to read the first letter when he recognized the small cramped hand writing. He put it down frowning deeply and lay on his bed. Had the last letter he had received been a trick, or were these a trick? But curiosity got the better of him and he got up to read it. He had never been one for crying, but when he finished the first letter alone, tears were streaming down his face. His love had to go through all of this? He now understood completely. He now loved her more then ever. He now more then ever wanted to go back to Frell. He also now knew he couldn't. He knew these letters weren't meant to be sent at all.**

_**She never stopped writing to him**__**. **_

Prince Charmont had never wanted to go somewhere as much as he did now in his entire life, and he knew he couldn't go, he had to stay in Ayortha, but he so wanted to go to Frell. A little unwelcome voice whispered in his head. _What if those letters were a trick? _He shook it out. Of course they were true; Ella had explained everything to him on the paper. He trusted her too much- _loved _her too much to not believe them. _But she already tricked you once, _the voice said. That too, was explained in the letters. He was not particularly pleased about it, but he could understand her reasoning, and was astonished that she loved her country enough-loved him enough-to sacrifice her happiness. The voice came back once again. _You just want to believe she loves you; you want to fall for the bait. _That was true. He did want to believe it. He didn't just want it, he needed to believe it.

His next decision killed him- figuratively speaking. He decided after many sleepless nights that he would act as if he had never gotten the letters at all. He would look for a cure from the obedience, and then once he found it he would go to Ella, cure her, ask her to marry him, and pray that she still loved him. If he acted as if he was still believed her married and knew nothing about a curse, she would most likely not come into contact with him and be forced to do something against her own will. It would pain him greatly as well, but hopefully it would come to a good end.

While staying at an inn he had a brush with Ella's friend. It was after a vase had been broken, and he was talking to one of the innkeeper's daughters. She had asked him about Ella, wondering about her well being. He was about to say something when it caught in his throat. You didn't get the letters remember? He told himself. After a while he said, "You were her friend? You liked her?" He vaguely remembered her saying something about an Ayorthaian friend. "She was the best friend I've ever had." The girl replied. "I believe that she is well and married to a rich man. She is happy, I think. She is rich, so she is happy." Char had to force himself to say the lies. She didn't believe him. He didn't believe himself either, it didn't sound like Ella.

This was exactly the type of person he would have expected Ella to befriend, and was glad of it. It proved that Ella didn't care about wealth or titles. The letters could not have been a trick. Char remained silent the rest of the night, yearning, wishing, wanting Ella.

_He needed her. He needed the truth._

**The End of chapter two. I hoped you all enjoyed, I enjoyed writing it! Review please and make me happy! Again excuse spelling, grammar and so on. Ok and now a random quiz which has nothing to do with the story. If you know me, don't answer it. **

**Out of these 4, which do you think is my favorite color? **

**Blue**

**Orange**

**Forest green**

**Royal purple **

**I really don't expect you to know this, but guess. Put your answer along with your review and the first one to win gets a very special prize, which you'll just have to see for yourself what it is. **


	3. Searching for the answer

**I want to thank you all for the wonderful reviews!! I can't believe that I have so many!! You guys are awesome-keep on reviewing! **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****bored2hyperness, SE, Pinery, and namegame who reviewed for chapter 2 and to hangout4ever who just reviewed for chap. 1. And to the **_**amazing**_** pink princess 16 who has reviewed for both.**

**To my anonymous reviewers…**

**SE**

**No, but close! Thank you, I love writing it.**

_**Refresher Paragraph**_

_**This was exactly the type of person he would have expected Ella to befriend, and was glad of it. It proved that Ella didn't care about wealth or titles. The letters could not have been a trick. Char remained silent the rest of the night, yearning, wishing, wanting Ella. **_

_**He needed her. He needed the truth.**_

Prince Charmont was eagerly awaiting his homecoming in a month. For the remainder of the time he needed to spend in Ayortha he tried to spend as much time as he could in a library. He was desperately searching for a cure to that accursed "gift" that foolish fairy Lucinda had placed on Ella. So far he had had no luck once so ever, and he was getting very frustrated.

After hours of looking up 'fairy spells' and even 'Lucinda', he gave up on those topics and began to search for history of people who were exceedingly obedient. He flipped through a thick dusty old book titled A History of the People. The only thing he found remotely close to obedience was a paragraph as follows.

"_The rulers of Ayortha and Kyrria determined that they considered it necessary to approve a regulation to still the rebels. They enforced relentless penalty on anyone who did not comply with any orders issued by the rulers of both countries regardless of how outlandish the order or clause. After a few years the bylaw was repealed as most populace was parting for an alternative, freer, country."_

Char shook his head and doubted the wisdom of the approval of that "regulation". He still found nothing of use or value for the next three hours. Then he thought to check to find how to summon a fairy. If he could call Lucinda, he might be able to get the information out of her. Then he had a better idea, as he realized a fairy that he needed to talk to first. The only problem was he would have to wait until they arrived in Kyrria before he could get anywhere near her. He would just have to continue his endless searching until got there.

_He needed to find Mandy. _

**Yay!! I finished it much earlier then I expected to! Review please and make me have something to smile about when I go to school tomorrow. I may even write another chapter tomorrow-gasp! The quiz is still standing as no one has got it right yet. I'm ashamed of you all. I'm just kidding! Even if you guessed, guess again! I need someone to get it right soon! Happy guessing! HINT **_**Look on my profile page to get a better sense of who I am- it might help your guess. **_

'**Till next time- OtterPotter**


	4. Calling on problems

**Sorry for the lateness of this, I just got over writers block.**

**I know, the chapters are short but sweet. Bare with me. **

**I just want to give a little shout-out to pink princess 16 and Princess Aravis who guessed** **my favorite color right! My favorite color is orange. **

**This chapter is dedicated to ****Pinery, ****1800hsmaddict, Princess Aravis** **and bored2hyperness for reviewing for chapter 3.**

**And a special, special, special, dedication to the **_**astounding**_** pink princess 16 for reviewing for every chapter so far! **

**To my Anonymous reviewers-**

**Princess Aravis- Thanks for the reviews. My favorite color is actually orange, but sadly, you weren't the first to guess it. **

**Disclaimer- I don't own anything. Sadly. I think you all know that know.**

_**Refresher Paragraph**_

_**Char shook his head and doubted the wisdom of the approval of that "regulation". He still found nothing of use or value for the next three hours. Then he thought to check to find how to summon a fairy. If he could call Lucinda, he might be able to get the information out of her. Then he had a better idea, as he realized a fairy that he needed to talk to first. The only problem was he would have to wait until they arrived in Kyrria before he could get anywhere near her. He would just have to continue his endless searching until got there.**_

_**He needed to find Mandy. **_

Prince Charmont was on the end of his patience. He had just gotten home, and had heard the _wonderful_ news of a ball. He was too wound up about Ella right now to waste his time on dancing. He was going to go talk to Mandy, but he was given about a million tasks to do before hand. After finishing those, it was too late to go anywhere. So he lay on his bed trying vainly to sleep.

The next morning he woke up much earlier then usual. After stealing into the kitchen for a quick breakfast, he decided he would try to find Mandy in the market. When he got there he found her talking to a farmer who was trying to sell her carrots. She turned around and spotted him, and almost immediately started to walk away. Char, of course, caught up with her. "Excuse me but can I have a word somewhere a little less crowed?" He said politely. Mandy looked worried, but followed him to a small alley way off to a corner.

He told her about receiving the letters and asked her about what she thought would be a cure to Ella's obedience. "I don't know, but I sure wish I did." She said remorsefully. "Do you know where Lucinda is at least?" He asked. "I could summon her if you'd like. I don't think she would do anything to a prince." The fairy cook said. "Will you do that please? And one more thing, don't tell Ella." Mandy nodded and said Lucinda, come to my aid." As another Fairy materalized out of thin air, Prince Charmont pulled himself together.

_He would do anything to help Ella. _

**Don't hate me because it's short. Just to warn you, an interesting twist coming up. Review and make me so happy that I'll jump up and down.**

**-'Til I write again- OtterPotter**


	5. Forgetting it all

**Hi again!! Hope you're enjoying my story so far. I'm mad at myself for this chapter. You'll understand. Short and sweet again!! Yes!! I mean, No!! Well, whatever.**

**This is dedicated chapter to Pinery and bored2hyperness.**

**Again a very special dedication to the **_**amazing**_** pink princess 16 who still has reviewed for every chapter. **

_**Refresher paragraph**_

_**He told her about receiving the letters and asked her about what she thought would be a cure to Ella's obedience. "I don't know, but I sure wish I did." She said remorsefully. "Do you know where Lucinda is at least?" He asked. "I could summon her if you'd like. I don't think she would do anything to a prince." The fairy cook said. "Will you do that please? And one more thing, don't tell Ella." Mandy nodded and said Lucinda, come to my aid." As another Fairy materialized out of thin air, Prince Charmont pulled himself together.**_

_**He would do anything to help Ella. **_

Prince Charmont listened impatiently to the babble of the new fairy. "Ah Mandy, you need my assistance." Lucinda said. Then she spotted Char. "You brought the Prince here. Why is he here?" She said. "He has to talk to you," Mandy said, "And don't disappear," She added fiercely. "Why ever would I be so rude?" Lucinda said shooting Mandy a reproachful look.

"You bestowed a gift of obedience on-um-very good friend of mine. I need the cure for it, or for you to revoke the curse." Char said, losing his manners to his impatience. "Why would I do such a thing? She should be lucky to be obedient. I don't know why anyone would want to take back any of my gifts personally." Lucinda said, wholly sincere. Char shook his head at the downright idiocy of her dialogue. "Sorry to be impertinent, but just tell me." He said. "Alright, since you are the Prince, I better tell you." Lucinda sighed.

Mandy left, but Char was still interrogating Lucinda. "Are you sure you that works?" he said doubtfully. "Yes, dear," Lucinda said, "But unfortunately I can't have you know this knowledge now. In fact, I'm going to have to make you forget your doings for the past month." "What? No!" Char protested. He thought about received Ella's letters. And the cure for Ella's curse. He couldn't lose that. But Lucinda had her mind set. Prince Charmont collapsed on to the cold hard dirt.

_He had forgotten everything. _

**Don't hate me for this; I had to do something dramatic. Please review!! I updated sooner then expected!! In the same day as the other one!! Awesome!! Review!! **


	6. Forgeting and remembering

Forgive for the long time it took to update and this short chapter… we can't all be perfect

**Forgive me for the long time it took to update and this short chapter… we can't all be perfect! Much thanks to anyone and everyone that reviewed!**

Prince Charmont was on the ground eyes closed, struggling to come back to reality. In his mind, he felt something slipping away. He remembered that-what ever it was- it was important, so he mentally tried to hold on to it. However, it was like trying to keep a handful of sand in your hand, eventually it all goes away.

With his forgetting came remembering. Remembering anger. Remembering betrayal. Remembering shattered love.

Somewhere he heard a girlish voice saying, "You'll remember in due time." After that, nothingness.

After some time, the King and Queen sent someone searching for Char. When the search party found him, he was carried to his bedchambers and a doctor was sent to see to him. In about this time, Char awoke with nothing but a headache. The Queen rushed in saying, "Are you alright? What happened, what can you remember?" Char thought about it and said, "Nothing, nothing at all,"

_Nevertheless, Lucinda's spells don't always go as planned…_

**Dun, dun, dun… Okay, just wanted to write something, because I haven't in awhile, more suspense to come… maybe… **

**Reviews may persuade me to update faster **_**hint hint**_

'**Til I write again- OtterPotter**


	7. A Change of Character

**Ok I'm going to take a second to tell you guys how amazing you are. I know you all read this and say, yeah right, she doesn't mean it. But I do. You are absolutely amazing (As much as James McAvoy!! Wow, that's like the hugest compliment I can give you!!)!! Reviews mean so much to me!! Please forgive me for not putting a new chapter up sooner, I got all sidetracked with a real story that I was writing for whatever reason, and then school started, so it'll take me a little bit longer(ha ha Jonas Brother song) to update. I'm a little depressed right now because I just watched the movie Becoming Jane, and there is no fanfiction section for Penelope (the most awesomest movie ****EVER****!!). I'll get over it. Soon. Ok, I'll stop rambling, on with the show. Oh by the way you inspired me (hahaha Penelope quote) out of my writers block!! YAY!! Give yourselves a pat on the back and a cookie!!**

Prince Charmont was not one for dancing, and he was not looking forward to the ball in one hour. He remembered a time when he did enjoy dancing, and it brought back pain and memories of glass slippers and green eyes. And something else, painfully close and far at the same time. He struggled to remember it, but gave up after awhile and decided to go downstairs and wait for the guests to arrive.

Char was not surprised at all to find people already there. He chatted idly with forced pleasantness until he was distracted by a commotion.

"I will not, mother!!" a girl's voice shouted from outside the door. Char edged his way towards the noise.

"I will not," the girl repeated oblivious to the fact that she was being watched, "I will not pretend to be someone I'm not and go girlish and coy for a prince. He's just a prince for goodness sake." That remark stung Char even though he did not know the girl.

A taller woman tried to reason with her, Char guessed it was her mother. When she saw it was a lost cause she grabbed the girl's arm and begged. "Please, sweetheart, please. For me, for anyone?" The girl's mother thought and then said hopefully, "For James?"

The girl turned around and gave her mother a cold look. "How could you even think this," she said pointing to herself and the ballroom, "could even possibly _help _James?" By now the girl's voice was shaking, and it rose. "How could _you_ say that?" Before her mom could say anything, the girl had stormed out.

Charmont was torn between his obligation to his guests, and his kind nature. He decided to go and talk to this girl. He followed to the back courtyard. She was sitting a bench, her back turned away. Char saw that she was in quiet sobs. "Excuse me Miss," He said. She turned around, and did a double take when she saw him.

"Your highness," she said respectfully. Her tears reminded him of something, sometime where he himself had cried. He shook it off, it was not important.

"All of this formality for me, just another prince?" Char joked.

The girl blushed and said, "You heard?"

"It was hard not to,"

"Forgive me, your highness, but…"

"You are forgiven. Think no more of it. May I ask for your name?"

"You may. It is Danielle."

Once again, something about this girl brought back some distant memory, faded as if it was a song that Char did not know where he heard it from.

"Well, Danielle, if you are alright, I must attend to my other guests. May I speak with you at a later time?"

"That you may."

Charmont walked in to the hall, where a crowd of guests had formed a line.

_He kept looking for someone, but he didn't know who it was. _

**And so ends this chapter. And so continues the suspense… Promise a faster update this time if I can get over five reviews. **


	8. A Strange Similarity

**Hello wonderful fanfiction friends! Some of you got very confused when I put in a character named Danielle. The name Danielle was taken from the movie Ever After, which is also a Cinderella story. The last part of Danielle is Elle which sounds Ella and also is Ella's Ayorthian name. This morning I went to check to see how many reviews I got and it was already five! You guys are awesome!! Guess what all you Eragon fans? I got to meet Christopher Paolini and he wishes me good luck with being an author when I'm older! He was so nice, and cute, and… sorry, I'll stop rambling now. New chapter coming your way!**

Prince Charmont put down his pen, having finished writing about last night. The first ball had yielded two intresting girls, Lela and Danielle. Lela was hard to describe, her features hidden mostly behind her mask, save for her brown hair. She spoke little Ayorthian and joked sparingly, yet she seemed very familiar. As for Danielle, she had cascades of light brown hair, and wore no mask but only face paint. She had seemed very angry and sullen, but had become somewhat mollified somewhere in the duration of the night. She too reminded him of something distant. Char subconsciously wondered if the two girls could become friends. Maybe he could set something up.

Charmont bathed, dressed, and ate. He felt better after that but had an excruciating headache. He decided to take a walk and wandered over to the menagerie. The he was greeted by many "Your highnesses," While he was looking at a centaur, he remembered a name, Apple, and Ella. The name Ella brought a great amount of pain. He was pondering it when he heard a voice he recognized.

"Danielle?" he said.

"Your highness," she replied respectfully.

"Please, call me Char," he said, and then winced as the words brought him pain. Danielle looked worried.

"Are you alright Char?" she asked.

"I fear I do not feel quite myself today,"

"Me neither. It has been a quite a week for myself."

"May I tell you something?"

"Sure, what is it?" Danielle inquired.

"You may be able to help me remember something. You see, once upon a time, I loved a girl. And this girl betrayed my trust. But, every time I think about it, I feel as if I have forgotten something. Something I must know. Just a few moments ago, I felt pain at a simple phrase."

"What was her name?"

"What?"

"I said, what was the girl's name?"

Charmont paused, "Ella,"

Danielle held a puzzled expression on her face. She then replied carefully, "Is she in Dame Olga's house?"

"Yes, but how did you know?"

"I have a friend of mine who went to work as a serving girl in Dame Olga's house. Her name is Nancy, and she speaks very often of a girl named Ella who cries herself to sleep. She said that the girl was very obe- Oh!" Danielle said startled. Then she muttered, "Lucinda,"

Char blinked, Lucinda was the fairy who, who, what did she do… she put a curse of…. Something…. On…. Someone. Oh, who was it? Then Char remembered. She put the curse of obedience on Ella. Char was so caught up in this epiphany; he hardly noticed the tears running down his cheeks.

"Char, your majesty, are you alright?" Danielle asked worriedly.

"I remembered." He whispered. He paused and then said, "How did you know, though?"

Danielle hesitated. "My love James suffers from a similar affliction. I knew it had to be Lucinda after I thought of it."

She continued to say something, but it was lost to Char. He had had a revelation.

Lela and Ella were one in the same.

**Like it? Love it? I figured it was about time he had some luck!**

**I'm aiming for over 9 reviews… but I'll put up a new chapter after 6. Review PLEASE. I stayed up until eleven o'clock at night to finish this, listening to Beethoven and my sister talking to me.**

**-OtterPotter **


	9. AUTHORS NOTE PLEASE READ

**A/N: People seem to be getting confused so I'm going to explain. Right now, I'm basically writing a behind-the scenes thing, so everything that happened in the book is also happening in this fan fiction until the next chapter. As you may recall, Ella changed her name to Lela in the ball, so that Char doesn't know who she is. I added Danielle as a character because I wanted to put a new character in. Danielle is not actually from Ever After in this story. That is just where I got the name from. I hope this clears up some of the confusion. If you have any more questions, you can send them to me via review or private message. **

**Also, I am very busy with school and a play and piano practice and babysitting and a whole bunch of other junk so I will not be able to put up new chapters very quickly. For that I apologize.**

**Once again, I apologize for spelling, grammatical, and any other errors I may make. I am not writing for any of these, I am writing purely to explore what could have happen, and what I wanted to happen. **

**I am not perfect. I am flawed. I am human. I realize that. Need I go on?**

**Sorry to kind of snap at you, I'm not really having a good day…**

**Hopefully this has cleared up any confusion, and if not, contact me. **

**--OtterPotter**


	10. Misconception

**I have crawled out of my cave and emerged to start writing fanfiction once more. Or in English- I'm back. Sorry it took me so long but there has been so much going on in my life and I have not been very confident in my writing lately, so I decided to take a break. You reviewers are amazing! **

**In case you haven't figured it out- I don't own Ella Enchanted. Sorry to disappoint you, it makes me sad too.**

Lela was Ella. It made perfect sense. That's why she wore a mask the entire time. Char inwardly slapped himself for not seeing this before. And as for forgetting something, he owed Danielle for helping him. By figuring out Ella's curse of obedience, she had shared with him the knowledge he had been missing.

Somehow, it did not seem to be all however. Char knew that he knew the cure to the curse. In fact, he knew that there were several cures to the curse. One of them was a rare tea that could be prepared, and another was a certain sight that needed to been seen. In rare cases, the victim of the curse could cure themselves.

Although Char would like to go and cure Ella this moment, he knew Ella well enough to know that she would like to have a part in curing herself. She was not the sort of person to sit around and wait for her prince to come and save her. If he did, what would she feel if she found out she could have done it herself?

After puzzling over this for a long while, Char decided that he would have to talk to her at the ball, let her know that he knew her secret, and go from there. If he put her into a situation where she needed to avoid obedience, he believed she would have the willpower to do so. He would just have to wait for the next ball.

It seemed very ironic to Char that he would be looking forward to the next ball. So ironic that he almost laughed out loud. He realized that he would look forward to almost anything with Ella involved, and that thought was both intriguing and confusing.

**XXXXXXX**

The second ball at last had come. Ella had been looking forward to seeing Char all day, even though he knew her as Lela. When she arrived, she stood in the ballroom for awhile, looking for him. When she could not spot him, she decided he was trying to stay away from the dancing as long as possible. This hurt her a bit, wondering if maybe he didn't find her interesting enough. That was, of course, her initial intention, she reminded herself. Just to watch. Not to get involved. Maybe it was better this way.

To avoid the risk of being asked to dance, Ella walked out to the palace gardens, far away from any people or servants. To her surprise, she did run into someone. Two someones actually. They where speaking very low with their heads very close. She was just going to pass them when she overheard their voices.

"Friendship is very important, but something stronger is even more so."

Char? Ella thought. Who was the girl he was talking to? What was he talking about?

He had fallen in love with someone else. It was clear and inevitable to Ella now. Tears running down her face, she turned around and ran. One glass slipper fell off, but she was two upset to notice.

**XXXXXXX**

Char was telling Danielle about how to break the obedience curse when suddenly he heard quick footsteps. He looked just in time to see a girl running away. A girl with dark brown hair. A girl that lost a glass slipper.

"Excuse me," he said quickly to Danielle, getting up and running in the direction of the girl. Danielle felt slightly put off on being left alone, but caught on almost immediately. Char picked up the glass slipper as he ran, now completely sure of the girl's identity.

**XXXXXXX**

Char slowed down as he saw Ella sitting under a weeping willow tree, the exact same one as she had been under when they first meet. He heard small sobs, which caused him pain.

"Lela?" he said softly as he was close to her. "Lela, what's wrong?"

She turned, tears leaking out of her mask.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your conversation, your Highness." She told him bitterly.

Char understood at once.

"Is that what you think? Ella, I could never love anyone but you."

Ella blinked in shock. "What did you just call me?"

Instead of answering, Char pulled her to her feet and removed her mask. There was Ella, so recognizable, even with the tears.

"I knew it was you." Char whispered. Then, bringing her face close to his, he kissed her.

**Giggles!! So the secret is out! Well, sort of. I figured it had been dragged out long enough. Review please! Tell me if you want me to include more about Danielle and James or should I just drop them like a hot potato? Sorry for the lame saying. Anyways, check my profile; I have a new updating schedule. This story will be updated on Tuesdays normally, except for tomorrow because I was too excited to get this out today. My story with the most reviews on the newest chapter by Thursday will get a new chapter on Friday. (Hint, hint) **

**Hope you enjoyed this new, longer chapter.**

**Please review!**

**-OtterPotter**


	11. Perfection from Imperfection

**So, I looked at the last time I updated this and I almost fell over. Two years? I can't believe my muse has gone away from me for that long on this story. For everyone who has stuck with me this whole time, I want to thank you from the bottom of my heart. Your patience and support has meant the world to me. Obviously, since it has been such a long time, my writing and writing style has changed a bit, but I tried to keep this more or less the way it was before, and any changes (I hope) are improvements. It's still short, but I feel like this was the perfect way to end this. This is the last chapter. It's been wonderful, and I am so excited that I could see this through until the end. I have worked on this last chapter for quite some time now, and I hope that you all enjoy it as much as I did.**

Upon entering the ball, Ella knew that this had been a bad idea. She was so attached to Char, too attached to Char, and the idea that seeing him again would make it any better was ridiculous. And yet, here she was.

As much as she knew, really knew, that this wasn't a good idea, as much as the annoying, rational voice in the back of her head told her, the thought of staying away was unbearable. Because it was one more day, one more moment that she could spend with Char, and losing that seemed worse than anything else. She at least deserved something, right? She at least deserved a little more time. And for a brief moment her plan seemed to work out.

Then reality sunk in and Char had fallen for someone else. Ella should have been happy. This was what she wanted, or so she assured herself. His happiness and safety mattered more to her than her own. But, she loved him, and it broke her heart to see him with someone else. And so it was confirmed in her mind that this was, in fact, a terrible idea.

Running blindly, the tears flowed freely down her face as she tried to seek solace. Memory took her to the weeping willow tree where she stopped for a moment to sit and calm her spinning thoughts. It was there where Char caught up with her.

"Lela," he said quietly, putting a hand on her shoulder, "Lela, what's wrong?"

Ella backed away from his touch, but turned her masked face to look at him.

"I wouldn't want to ruin your conversation, Your Highness," she said, unable to keep the hurt and bitterness out of her voice. Ella regretted it immediately, but Char didn't seem hurt by her tone. Instead, he just looked confused as he worked through the reason for her tone. It only took a moment for understanding to flash on his face.

"Oh! That's what you think? That's not what I was talking about at all!" and then more quietly he said, "Ella, I could never love anyone other than you."

Her heart broke, and she wanted to throw her arms around him. But then realization hit her and she froze, rooted to the ground in shock.

"What did you just call me?"

He did not respond, but instead knelt down in front of her and held out a shoe. Her glass shoe.

"May I?" he asked gently. She shook her head.

"No…you shouldn't….I shouldn't…Char…" she tried to say through her tears.

"Please," he asked in the same gentle voice. Ella sighed, and gave him her foot in defeat. Char slid the glass slipper onto her foot, and it fit perfectly, just as they both expected.

Ella let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, and for a moment it seemed as if the entire world was still. Char took both of her hands in his and lifted her to her feet. Mesmerized, she held still as he leaned in and lifted the mask off of her face, their faces mere inches apart.

"I knew it was you," he whispered, and then wrapped his arms around her and kissed her.

They stayed like that for many long moments before they pulled apart, and Char pulled her closer in a tight embrace.

"I love you," he said.

"And I love you," she replied brokenly.

"Marry me." He said, ordering her half-knowingly.

"I…" she started. She wanted nothing more than to marry him, even before he had ordered her to. She wanted to be with him forever. And then there was the familiar pull of the curse, demanding that she say yes. Her mouth opened, but she shut it violently, remembering all of the reasons why she should say no. Remembering the harm and suffering she could unwillingly bring her love. All of these things fought wildly inside her as she stumbled away from Char, feeling the ground tilt and spin.

"Ella?" he asked, concerned.

"I can't," she said, and the world stopped spinning. A wide grin spread across her face as she realized what she had just said. "I can't marry you!" She said again excitedly. Surprisingly, Char pulled her close, kissing her again.

"I knew it," he breathed when they both stopped to catch their breath, "I knew you could break the curse."

"How did you know?" she asked, his statement only confirming a suspicion that she had started to have.

"The letters," he told her, "You didn't mean to send them to me, but I got them anyway."

"Oh," Ella said, not knowing what else to say. Then her eyes lit up. "You want me to marry you?"

"More than anything else."

"Yes!" she said, throwing her arms around his neck, tears running down her face (and his), "I will most definitely marry you!"

Char laughed and spun Ella around, and for once the world seemed perfect and right.

And so the rest of their days were filled with laughter, love, and the _perfection_ that can only come from human _imperfection_.

**End**

**So, that's it. Leave me a note, tell me what you thought. Reviewers are like sunshine, so please make my day and leave a review!**


End file.
